Guidelines
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THE INFOBOX! If you want to edit, please ask permission to the admins first. Dates Dates should be in YMD (year-month-day) format. *'Full dates' should have the name of the month in full: January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, and December. This is usually written as month or Month. *'Short dates' should have the first three letters of the month's date: Jan, Feb, Mar, Apr, May, Jun, Jul, Aug, Sep, Oct, Nov, and Dec. This is usually written as mon or Mon. *'Coded dates' should use two digits for the months: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, and 12. This is usually written as mm. Use Template:date for dates. Last name *Last name that uses de la and de los should be written as dela and delos, respectively *Last name that uses de, del, dela, and delos should be in lowercase. Images Images can be in any file format (or file extension) but JPEG (.jpg) is recommended. *Episode title images should follow the following naming convention: Wansa yyyy-''mm''-''dd'' title.ext. The title is the title of the episode. *Character (artist) images should follow the following naming convention: character yyyy-''mm''-''dd''.ext. The character represents the name of the character or relationship of the character to other (if name is not mentioned). If the date of the episode is unknown, use '0' on dates; e.g., 0000-00-00. Pages Episode page Episode pages should use the following format: title (english_translation_or_transliteration) was aired on yyyy Month. Summary Summary here. Cast character yyyy-mm-dd.jpg|character|link=|linktext= Plot Plot here. Crew Opening credits ||} Ending credits ||} }} Trivia *This episode is part of the WansapanaSummer aired on yyyy month dd. *The title is play to ... . Error External link titleyyyymmdd Artist's page Artist's main page should have the following format: As cast character yyyy-mm-dd.jpg|character (episode title)|link=|linktext= Xa-z Xa-z Xa-z Xa-z Xa-z Xa-z Xa-z *'NOTE:' represents the artist's name written the first letter as uppercase and the rest of the letters are in lowercase. Letters other than A-Z and a-z should replaced by their equivalent letter, like ñ'' by ''n and é'' by ''e. Also, punctuation marks, like period, comma and spaces, should be removed. Example: Niña Dolino will be written here as Ninadolino. Crew's pages Crew's main page should have the following format: name. As crew Xa-z Xa-z Soft redirect WS episodes This soft redirect is used to redirect WansapanaSummer episodes to their corresponding original episode. Re-air versions Use the following template for the episodes: # }} - if the episode's detail is solely based on WansapanaSummer episode # }} - if the episode's detail is solely based on Wansapanataym re-air episode Credited as redirect If a cast (artist) or crew uses different name than their name, use the following format: Last name page If the artist or crew uses (or have) a last name in their screen name, use the following format: Artist Xa-z Crew Xa-z Crews that usually don't have or use a last name are credited as company name or group of people. Category pages Some of the category pages should be edited whenever a new page is created/edited under that category. These categories are: *Cast born on January *Cast born on February *Cast born on March *Cast born on April *Cast born on May *Cast born on June *Cast born on July *Cast born on August *Cast born on September *Cast born on October *Cast born on November *Cast born on December *Cast died on January *Cast died on February *Cast died on March *Cast died on April *Cast died on May *Cast died on June *Cast died on July *Cast died on August *Cast died on September *Cast died on October *Cast died on November *Cast died on December *Cast with multiple appearances